Princess to Queen and Prince to King
by bugqueenagitha
Summary: Agitha leads a very routine and happy life, but when she is kidnapped and taken to a world unknown the bug princess must work alongside the prince of the zora people, Ralis, to fight off evil forces and save Hyrule! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_The colors were beautiful and bright. She was happy like this. Being carried by a bed of butterflies through her kingdom of light and insects. Nothing could disturb her here. Nothing could go wrong, but all good things come to an end._

* * *

Agitha woke from her dream to the sight of two golden butterflies fluttering over her head. She smiled at the bugs and sat up in her plush bed. This was the fifth time she'd had the dream in two weeks, but Agitha was not going to complain. It was a pleasant dream, and she always enjoyed having it. Ever since the dreams started her butterflies had been more attached to her, and they would not leave her side. She didn't mind though; Agitha loved all her bugs very dearly. The young blonde was very grateful to the grasshopper man, who she later learned was named Link, that brought her the original golden bugs all those years ago. He was also the one that saved all of Hyrule from ruin (with some helpful aid from princess Zelda herself) from the evil king Ganadorf.

At that time Agitha didn't really know what was going on; she just had a small gut feeling telling her something wasn't quite right. A feeling she was able to ignore for the most part. It wasn't until she had been walking around Castle Town, and there has been a very odd looking and large bug that didn't respond to her that she had really felt something was wrong.

But that was all in the past. The evil king was long dead and her life, along with many others, couldn't be better thanks to it.

Of course none of that meant much to Agitha when she was caught up in her own little world that she had created for herself. The insect lover usually spent her day just outside the Castle Town Gate in a small flower patch collecting the small bugs and blossoms. She always stayed far enough away from the ravine and away from the dangerous plant and bird monsters, so she was always safe. When she was in the small patch of flowers outside she could imagine she was with all the beautiful insects in the world from her favorite dream. Even when she was in her own home she could make believe she was in her dream kingdom.

She got out of bed and began her morning routine as she usually did. Eat breakfast, brush her teeth, put on her clothes, and then she did her hair and makeup. She grabbed her basket and said farewell to her insect friends, and then she was out the door. Agitha skipped through town happily. The other townsfolk waved and smiled at her, and she waved and smiled back at them. Just like she usually did.

Agitha sighed as she reached the Castle Town Gate. She crossed through the gates with a polite nod to the guard as she passed. More insects flew/crawled to her as she walked on to her usual spot. Agitha smiled brightly at her friends coming to greet her like usual.

Her life was very routine, and sometimes Agitha just couldn't help but want a little adventure for herself.

That's when she blacked out.

* * *

**Okay so as you can see this is already a lot different from the original (from those of you who read it) and it's not amazing but I think it's better (despite this first part being really short) than the original and hopefully I can keep that up? And maybe make it longer lmao. I feel like the end is a little meh so maybe I'll change it later maybe I won't buuuut idk so whatever. :/ Reviews would be helpful to tell me whether you like it or hate it, if I need to fix anything etc... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't like putting authors notes at the before the actual chapter typically, but I'll do it to reply to reviews and stuff or maybe give a quick thanks. So yes, thank you to everyone who read it so far (and putting up with the fact that it was super short) and thank you to Cloaked S for reviewing! I am glad that you think it's good so far, and I agree the ending was a bit abrupt and it bothered me for a little bit, but I was playing around with some ideas and I think I have a way to help make the ending seem less shitty without having to change it and help with the plot so yay~.**

* * *

Agitha opened her eyes to see warm, bright lights. At first she was confused, but she quickly smiled as she realized it was her favorite dream again. It was odd considering she didn't remember falling asleep, but she brushed it off as nothing. Butterflies surrounded Agitha and lifted her into the air. The bug princess giggled in delight as her dream-friends carried her through her fantasy land.

Though her dream seemed to be a bit different this time. Instead of carrying her throughout the whole dream, the butterflies dropped her off in the middle of a forest. She thought nothing of it as insects of all kinds were buzzing and chirping about, and they all came to greet her. She enjoyed listening to them even though she couldn't understand what they were saying. The insects seemed to be happy to see her, so that made her happy as well.

Sadly the happiness was short lived as the bugs began to panic. They all began to scurry away from her as fast as they could in all directions.

"What? What's wrong?" her voice was full of concern. No bug had ever tried to get away from her! Even in her worst nightmares she had bugs to defend her and make her feel better.

The bugs stopped abruptly. It was like they were frozen. There was no more movement not even from the wind, and Agitha's body felt unusually heavy. It was like the energy was being sucked out of her. Agitha felt like she was about to start crying. She knew she shouldn't feel like crying since she knew none of it was real and it was just a dream, but she couldn't help it. She just felt exhausted and sad, and even though it was just a dream it made her want to cry.

As the tears began to fall down her face her dream world, still frozen in time, melted away, and her dream ended.

* * *

Agitha's eyes snapped open, and she sighed in relief that her dream gone wrong was over. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but sleeping on the cold, hard ground had made her back ache. For some reason her dress was torn and, she was covered in a good layer of dirt and grime. She sat up and to her horror saw that there was a chain around her ankle connected to the floor. Agitha took a close look around her. She was in what seemed to be a prison cell, and there were many other cells with other species around her. Like her they were all chained to the ground. Humans, hylians, zoras and even gorons were all being held prisoner.

"What's happening? Where am I?" she asked in fear. It looked like a prison, but she never did anything wrong! And she most certainly didn't remember any Castle Town guard _arresting _her.

"No one knows where we are except our kidnappers." a voice responded. Agitha quickly turned her head to the cell next to her to see a young, zora boy.

"And... who are you?" she asked quietly. He smiled gently at her.

"I'm Ralis."

"I'm Agitha."

* * *

Ralis and Agitha were the only ones who talked. Any other sounds that were made were from the other prisoners moans of pain, being let out to use the bathroom, or when their cells were opened so they could be given food. Ralis told her all about his domain and that he was the prince of the zoras. Agitha had never been outside Castle Town, not including her trips just outside the gates, so she practically absorbed every word that he said. She told him of her life in Castle Town and her love for insects. He told her of how he had been to Castle Town once, but it had been years ago during the times of twilight, and he had been very sick.

The two took comfort in each other. They both sat next to each other only separated by the bars of the cell. If Agitha was in pain or panicking then Ralis would hold her hand and tell her a story, mostly fairy tales, to calm her down. If it was happening to Ralis she would squeeze his hand and tell him it would be okay and that they'd be alright. They learned a lot about each other. Including that the kidnappings had been the same for the both of them. They had both just blacked out with no warning or reason, and then they woke up here, they assumed it was the same for the other prisoners.

Whenever a guard came around with their weird dog looking creatures, Agitha and Ralis separated themselves and stopped talking. They had never been reprimanded for their closeness, but they were afraid that they might anger one of the guards and then have him tell the monsters to attack them. They had seen what the dog like creature could do to a person and they didn't want that to happen to them. The monsters had long tongues that were dripping in saliva, and you really wouldn't it to touch you. It would burn you, and turn your skin black, so the two friends weren't taking any risks.

"Hey Ralis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" he paused. Ralis didn't quite know how to answer her question. He knew that Agitha was a very optimistic girl, and she had hopes of escaping, but he would be lying if he ever told her he thought they could really get away from their captives...

"Of course we will. I promise."

* * *

**Okay so there we have it. Not much longer than the last but still longer. I am hoping to make parts longer as the story progresses so ye. Some parts of it may be messy and I may revise it a second time later when it isn't 11:30 at night so ye try not to get mad at me.**


End file.
